A Pirates Love For Me
by Barbossa'sGirl3
Summary: Sylvia Emerald is a maid in the Governor's Mansion. And then an old flame returns and she is off on an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this when I was fifteen, and looking at it now... I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Or throw up.**

**Now, I did clean it up some. That way you readers may only get mildly ill.**

**So basically, I'm only putting this up for fun. I don't see the point in rewriting something that I can't publish. **

* * *

><p>I am Sylvia Emerald. I was born and raised in Port Royal and I am now a maid in the Governor's mansion. A little over ten years ago, just after my eighteenth birthday... something happened that would change my life forever.<p>

One night I awoke to a raid on our town. I quickly put on pants, a shirt, boots and grabbed my sword off the hook. That's right I have a sword. I went to the blacksmith one day disguised as a boy and bought one. I've practiced every day since. Anyway, I climbed out the window and scrambled down the vines on the side of my parents house before running towards the docks. I had a quick fight with a pirate, then ran toward another bunch of invaders. But before I got to them, I was hit from behind and blacked out.

When I awoke, I was laying on a bed. At first I thought it was my own. Then I tried to sit up and ended up groaning at the pain in the back of my neck.

"What happened?" I muttered.

"I hit you." a soft yet somewhat raspy voice replied.

Ignoring the pain I sat bolt up right and looked around. There was a man sitting across the room from me in the shadows.

I peered at him, "Who are you and where am I?"

"Firstly, me name's Hector Barbossa. Secondly, welcome aboard the Black Pearl!" Barbossa replied, standing up and stepping into the light.

I was taken aback by his eyes. They were a brilliant blue and seemed to see right into my soul. And what of his other features you ask? Well, he had thin shoulder length auburn hair, he was tall and lean but still well muscled. And he was wearing an outfit much like mine, only he had a yellow sash tied around his waist and a blue bandana on his head.

BARBOSSA'S POV

I was amazed at her beauty. Her hair was silvery blonde and it spilled over her shoulders in long waves. Her eyes were like sparkling emeralds. Her nose was small and fine, her lips were full and red, the angle of her jaw was perfect and she had a graceful neck. And from what I could see she was fairly thin.

"Ya have a name, missy?" I asked.

"Sylvia Emerald." she answered warily.

_Suits her well._

"Where's my sword?" she asked calmly.

"It be over there." I replied and nodded to the Captain's desk.

She didn't move. She just stared at me. I had the sudden urge to steal a kiss, but I didn't want to scare her. I knew the right thing to do would be to release her. But it would be a shame to let her go...

SYLVIA'S POV

He started to walked toward me and I began backing up. But something in his face made me stop.

"I'm gonna show ye a way off the ship." he sounded slightly disappointed.

"Thank you." I smiled and went to get my sword off the desk.

After securing my weapon to my belt, I followed Barbossa out of the cabin. We snuck by some other pirates and he helped me into a skiff.

"How will I ever repay you?" I whispered before he lowered the boat into the ocean.

"Meet me near the docks in a couple weeks." He whispered back.

"Won't that be dangerous for you?" I was amazed he would take a risk like that.

"Nay, I'll be fine. Don't ye worry." he smiled.

"I'll be there." I nodded with a smile.

After the skiff was in the water, I started rowing toward Port Royal. I could just see it in the distance. When I turned to look at the Black Pearl, I could see Barbossa still watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had finally made it back to Port Royal it was nearly morning. I tied the skiff to the dock and stumbled up to my house. My parents saw me coming and rushed out to meet me. They knew I had gone out to fight but wondered why I hadn't come back when the pirates left. So I explained that I had been knocked out and taken aboard the ship, then released. I left out the part about meeting Barbossa because I knew they would report him.

~

It had been two weeks and I was very excited. I ate breakfast as quickly as possible and raced down to the docks. I wore the same clothes with the addition of a red vest. Soon enough, I saw a skiff come from behind the cliff. It was Barbossa. He tied the boat up and strode over to me.

"Ye came." he sounded somewhat surprised.

"Of course." I smiled.

"The Pearl will be back fer me at sunset."

"Then we have all day to talk."

"Aye, that be right." he smiled.

We walked across the beach while I listened to him tell me about how he ran away from home when he was thirteen and boarded a pirate ship as a cabin boy. He worked his way up in rank, then about two years ago, he was in Tortuga when the Black Pearl sailed in. The Captain, a man called Jack Sparrow was asking around for men to join his crew. So Barbossa became his first mate and he had been ever since.

"You've had quite the life." I commented before telling him about mine.

He seemed impressed, "Ye would make a great pirate."

"It might be fun."

"How 'bout a little sword fightin' practice?"

"That would be great!" I smiled and pulled out my sword.

Barbossa also pulled out his and we dueled for the rest of the afternoon. In my opinion we were pretty evenly matched. We put away our swords and saw that it was almost sunset.

"I'll have ta be goin' soon." Barbossa was trying to keep the unhappiness out of his voice.

I looked down sadly. After a couple minutes he drew me close for a kiss.

"I'll be goin' now. I'll try to be back as soon as possible." he started to walk away.

"I'll be here." I whispered as I watched him walk back to the skiff.


	3. Chapter 3

In the ten years I waited he never came back. After four years I became the personal maid of Elizabeth Swann. She was the Governor's daughter and we soon became good friends. One day, I didn't have to work because Elizabeth was going to some event at the fort. So I put on my pirates clothes and went to the blacksmith shop for some sword fighting practice with Will Turner. He had been rescued from the ocean as a young boy, by the ship that brought Elizabeth and her father from England and he was a really good at dueling. After a good cession, I went for a walk around the docks and saw a boat come sailing in. If you could call it that. It just kept sinking as it came closer to the dock. A man who was obviously a pirate stepped off the mast right onto the dock and started to come this way, but the dock manager stopped him.

"Just a moment. It costs one shilling to tie up at this dock! And I shall need to know your name." he said haughtily.

"What would you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" the pirate asked, laying some coins on the dock manager's book.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." the man said after a short pause.

The pirate nodded and preceded to take a bag of coins from the man's desk when he wasn't looking. I studied him as he came toward me. He was probably a couple inches taller than me and thin. He had very high cheek bones, dark eyes, a mustache and a short beard that was split into two beaded braids. His dark brown hair was made into long dreadlocks with various beads and pieces of metal in them. He wore a tri-corner hat over a red bandana, a white shirt under a dark brown knee length coat, brown pants, brown boots, a belt that held his pistol and sword and a red and white striped sash around his waist.

"Well done Mr. Smith." I commented as he got closer.

He stopped and looked at me, "And who might you be?"

"Sylvia Emerald. I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

He looked me up and down, "You don't look like a maid."

I rolled my eyes, "This is my day off and I prefer these clothes to a dress."

"You'd make a good pirate, mate." he smiled, revealing some gold teeth.

"So I've been told." I thought wistfully of Barbossa.

The pirate suddenly seemed to think of something, "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so. What's your name?" I inquired.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he said proudly.

"Jack Sparrow!" I exclaimed.

_Hector mentioned that as the name of his captain!_

JACK'S POV

The woman suddenly took me by the shoulders and practically yelled, "What happened to your first mate?"

I leaned back because she was starting to scare me.

But I answered her question anyway, "Well love, he led the rest of the crew in a mutiny about ten years ago."

"But as far as you know he's still alive?" she looked anxious.

"I think so." I answered.

She looked relieved.

_What's so fascinating about Barbossa?_

SYLVIA'S POV

"I'll tell you why I'm familiar. I was a prisoner on the Black Pearl about ten years ago." I explained.

"That's right. You were that girl Barbossa knocked out and brought into my cabin. Later he told us you escaped." Jack remembered.

"With his help." I smiled.

"And I suppose you're the one he spent his shore leave with a couple weeks later?" Jack raised and eyebrow.

"That's right." I nodded.

"That's very interesting." Jack blinked.

At that moment he spotted the Interceptor at the other dock.

"G'day milady." he tipped his hat to me and sauntered down to the ship.

I followed, wondering what he had in mind. Before Jack got to the ship he was stopped by two guards.

"This dock is off limits to civilians!" the skinny guard informed Jack.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately."Jack tried to walk past.

The guards stopped him again.

Jack looked up at the fort and turned back to the guards, "Apparently there's some high and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How is it that to fine gentlemen such as yourselves... did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." the skinny guard said defensively.

"That's a fine goal to be sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that." Jack pointed to the Dauntless, "Makes this one here look a bit superfluous really." he finished by nodding toward the Interceptor.

"The Dauntless is the pear in these waters, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." the skinny guard said haughtily.

"I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable... the Black Pearl." Jack grinned.

"There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." the chubby guard snorted.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." the skinny guard said.

"No it's not." the chubby guard sounded very confident.

"Yes it is, I've seen it." the skinny guard informed his colleague.

"You've seen it?" the chubby guard sounded confused.

"Yes I have." the skinny guard insisted.

As the guards started arguing about the existence of the ship, Jack snuck onto the Interceptor and I followed. The guards finally noticed that Jack was gone and turned to see him pretending to steer the ship.

"Hey you!" one of them yelled as they jumped onto the ship and ran over to us.

They pointed their weapons at him and the skinny guard yelled, "Get away from there!"

Jack looked surprised.

"You have no permission to be aboard." the chubby guard said.

"I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat. Ship." Jack hastily amended.

"What's your name?" the skinny guard asked.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like." Jack answered smiling.

"Well what's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" the chubby guard obviously didn't believe that was Jack name.

"Yeah and no lies!" the skinny guard threatened.

"Alright then I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga then raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out." Jack smiled.

"I said no lies!" the skinny guard sounded indignant.

"I think he's telling the truth." the chubby guard mumbled.

"If he were tellin' the truth he wouldn't have told us." the skinny guard said.

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack interjected.

The guards looked confused and Jack started telling them a story that I doubted was true. He was almost to the end when we heard a splash and I heard someone yelling Elizabeth's name. We turned to see that someone had fallen into the water from the cliff.

"Will you be saving her?" Jack asked the chubby guard.

"I can't swim!" was the reply.

Jack looked at the skinny guard and he shook his head.

"Part of the kings navy you are!" Jack sounded disgusted.

He took off his belt coat and hat and handed them to the guards, "Do not lose these!"

I took off my belt too and dived into the water with Jack. We swam toward Elizabeth and picked her up off the ocean floor, then we carried her to the surface but the weight of her dress dragged us back under. I held her up while Jack ripped off her dress.

_I'd be glad to get rid of the stupid thing!_

We swam her back to the dock, where the guards helped us up.

"She's not breathing!" the chubby guard exclaimed.

"Move!" Jack shoved him out of the way and ripped off Elizabeth's corset.

She immediately coughed up water and Jack handed the corset to the other guard.

"I never woulda thought of that." the chubby guard was amazed.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack commented.

Then he reached for the shimmering object next to Elizabeth. It was the medallion she had gotten on the crossing from England.

"Where did you get that?" Jack looked amazed.

Before Elizabeth could answer, Commodore Norrington came running up with his men and pointed a sword in Jack's face, "On your feet!"

Jack slowly stood.

Governor Swann came rushing over and put his coat around his daughter, he looked at Jack and said, "Shoot him!"

"Father!" Elizabeth glared at her father then looked over at Norrington, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington nodded to his men to stand down and Jack nodded to Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order." the Commodore put out his hand for Jack to shake.

Jack reached forward Norrington grabbed his arm and peeled back his sleeve to reveal a P shaped brand, "Had a brush with the East India Trading company did we?"

"Hang him!" the Governor said.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington ordered.

He peeled back Jack's sleeve farther to show a tattoo of a sparrow, "Well, well. Jack Sparrow is it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow actually." Jack corrected.

"I don't see your ship... captain." Norrington smirked.

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack smiled weakly.

"He said he come to commandeer one." the skinny guard spoke up.

"I told you he was tellin' the truth! These are his sir." the chubby guard handed Jack's things to the Commodore.

"A pistol with no extra shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north," Norrington had something negative to say about all of Jack things, then he looked at the sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of!"

"But you have heard of me." Jack looked and sounded smug.

At that, Norrington dragged Jack over to a different spot on the dock and had one of the soldiers begin putting handcuffs on him. I followed.

"Commodore I really must protest!" Elizabeth broke away from her father and followed the soldiers, "Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness!" Norrington insisted.

"But it seems enough to condemn him!" I spoke up.

All eyes turned to me.

"Sylvia!" Elizabeth was shocked.

"I helped rescue you too." I pointed out.

"What are you wearing?" Governor Swann came forward.

"A pirates clothes." I stated proudly.

The soldier finished handcuffing Jack and he swung the chain around Elizabeth's neck.

"Don't shoot!" the Governor ordered.

"Commodore Norrington my effects please. And my hat!" Jack requested.

The Commodore handed Jack's things forward and Jack made Elizabeth place his hat on his head and put his belt on him.

Finally he spun her around, "Gentlemen and ladies, this is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack shoved Elizabeth into my arms and grabbed a rope then swung into the air and onto land, running away from the barrage of bullets that followed him. As the soldiers chased Jack, the Governor and I comforted Elizabeth.

"Shall I take her home, sir?" I asked the Governor.

"Yes." he answered, still staring at my outfit.

I took Elizabeth to a waiting carriage and told the driver to take us to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

I had worn my pirate clothes all day and I was about to get ready for bed when I heard cannon fire. I looked out the window and saw a ship in the harbor.

The ship had black sails and I cried with delight, "It's the Pearl!"

Without a second thought a grabbed my sword and climbed out the window. When I got on firm ground I started running down to the docks and I cried with happiness all the way.

_I'm going to see Hector again!_

I dived off the dock and swam out to the ship, thinking of nothing but my lover. I climbed up the back of the ship and over the railing of the captain's cabin. I opened the doors but no one was inside so I just sat on the bed and waited. After awhile I thought I heard Elizabeth's voice. I could also hear footsteps and for some reason I hid. I could tell there were people moving around, so I didn't dare peek out.

And then I heard a familiar voice, "There be no need to stand on ceremony, no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

I had to stop myself from screaming in delight. I had waited ten years to hear that voice again and I wanted to see his face too. So I peered out from my hiding spot behind a cabinet and saw Elizabeth stuffing her face and my beloved Barbossa sitting there watching her. He poured something in a goblet and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Try the wine." he said simply.

I watched as she gulped down the drink and as Barbossa held out an apple. I smiled because he had told me that his favorite thing to do with his mother when he was little, was to help her bake apple pies.

"And the apples, one of those next?" he smiled.

I felt so jealous of Elizabeth at that moment.

"It's poisoned." Elizabeth sounded scared.

"There'd be no sense to be killin ya Miss Turner." Barbossa chuckled.

_He's so cute when he laughs like that. Wait a minute! Miss Turner? What's he talking about?_

"Then release me, you have your trinket I'm of no further value to you!" Elizabeth pleaded.

Barbossa held up the medallion, "Ye don't know what this is do ya?"

"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth stated confidently.

"This is Aztec gold, one of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself! Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he reeked upon 'em with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable and so the heathen gods placed upon the gold... a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest, is to be cursed for eternity!" Barbossa told the story with a lot of feeling.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth sounded superior.

"Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale." he got up and walked right past my hiding place and I breathed in the familiar smell of rum, "Buried on an island a dead what cannot be found, 'cept for those who already know where it is."

He leaned down next to Elizabeth, "But find it we did! There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all!"

He walked back over to his chair but continued to stand, "So we traded 'em and spent 'em and friddled 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company!"

My blood boiled at the last thing, but I kept still.

"But the more we gave 'em away... the more we came to realize that drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust!" Barbossa continued to explain and I continued to get angry when he talked about pleasurable company.

"We are cursed men Miss Turner. Driven by greed we were, but now... we are consumed by it!" Barbossa took a step back and a monkey started screeching.

_He has a monkey? And what's this Miss Turner business?_

"There's but one way we can lift the curse." he walked over to pet the monkey and it climbed onto his shoulder, then he walked back over to Elizabeth, "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid."

The monkey jumped off his shoulder and ran to another part of the room, "And now thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth sounded unsure.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ya... yet." Barbossa grinned.

Elizabeth looked horrified and Barbossa held out the apple again, "Apple?"

Elizabeth knocked it out of his hand, grabbed a knife off the table and tried to run. But Barbossa went around the other side of the pole and she stabbed him in the heart.

_No!_

He looked down at the knife, then he pulled it out, "I'm curious! After killin' me, what was it ye were plannin' on doin' next!?"

Elizabeth gasped and ran out onto the deck. I could hear lots of screaming, but Barbossa just stood there watching. He was wearing a dark blue knee length coat over a white shirt, a greenish brown vest, the same yellow sash tied around his waist and dark blue pants. He also had on black boots, his blue bandana and a wide brimmed black hat with an ostrich plume stuck in the band. Finally Elizabeth rushed back into Barbossa's arms.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead!" he spun her around and she started backing up, but he followed her, "For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it, too long I've been starvin' ta death and haven't died! I feel nothin'! Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." he reached toward Elizabeth and she got a horrified look on her face as he continued to walk forward, "Ye best start believin' in ghost stories Miss Turner. Yer in one!"

He grabbed a bottle of wine and drank from it. For some reason Elizabeth screamed and ran back inside. Then Barbossa turned around and I saw that he had become a skeleton.

_What has happened to him!?_

Barbossa threw his bottle to the deck and slammed the doors shut. I could hear him laughing outside. I walked over to where Elizabeth was huddled under a desk.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" I asked quietly.

She gasped, "Sylvia!? Did they capture you too?"

"No, I came on my own." I replied.

"But why?" she sounded confused.

"I wanted to see Barbossa." I confessed.

She stared at me like my hair was on fire, "You want to see that monster!?"

What she said really hurt and I said quietly, "He didn't used to be a monster."

"Sylvia, I'm sorry. I can see you really like him." Elizabeth gave me a hug.

"It's alright. I'm gonna go talk to him." I smiled bravely.

I turned and went out the door. The skeletal crew didn't pay any attention to me as I walked to the other cabin. I went in and saw Barbossa sitting on the bed with his back to me.

"Hello." I said softly, walking up to him.

"Sylvia?" he sounded surprised and happy at the same time, as he turned to look at me.

He was definitely older. There were more lines in his face and his hair was turning gray, he also had a mustache and a short scraggly beard.

I smiled and said, "It's me alright."

BARBOSSA'S POV

_I can't believe she's actually here!_

In the candlelight I could see that she had a few lines in her face but she was still beautiful as ever.

_I wish I could kiss 'er, but I wouldn't be able ta feel it!_

"You didn't come back." I flinched at the reproach in her voice.

"I couldn't! Not like this."

"I don't care! I only want to be with you. No matter what." she tried to smile but her lips were trembling.

_I'm bein' selfish! She needs comfortin'!_

I grabbed her and held her close.

"I've missed you so much Hector!" she sobbed.

"And I've missed ye." I whispered in her ear.

SYLVIA'S POV

I opened my eyes. It was dark, but I realized that my head was on Barbossa's chest and his arms were around me.

I snuck over to the other cabin only to find the door locked.

_Of course it's locked you idiot. Elizabeth doesn't have anyone to protect her._

I returned to Barbossa's cabin and curled up on the floor with a blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up again when it was nearly morning. I realized that I was on the bed again. Looking over, I saw Barbossa curled up on the floor. He started to wake up, so I walked over.

"Good morning." I smiled down at him.

"Good mornin', Sylvia." he smiled.

For the first time in ten years I got that tingly feeling all over.

"This be the day." his smile got bigger as he got out of bed, picked me up and swung me in a little circle.

"What day?" I asked with a lopsided grin.

"The day we be liftin' the curse." he looked very cheerful.

"What's the first thing you're gonna to do when it's gone?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm gonna eat a whole bushel of apples!" he laughed.

_I'm glad he's so happy._

I went over to Elizabeth's cabin and knocked, "Elizabeth it's me. Please open the door."

When she let me in, there was a mischievous smile on her face, "You didn't come back last night."

"Elizabeth Swann!" I exclaimed, having a pretty good idea of what she was thinking.

"I was just commenting, there's no need to get mad." Elizabeth pretended to be hurt.

"For you information, I was so glad to see Barbossa that I cried really hard and passed out. Since you had your door locked he had to let me stay there."

She just smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway it's time to go."

"Oh." she suddenly looked frightened.

"Everything will be fine."

She smiled slightly and walked out onto the deck with me following.

Elizabeth stood while Barbossa put the necklace on her, then we got into skiffs and rowed into a huge cave. My eyes opened wide as I saw a huge mound of gold with a stone chest sitting on top.

Barbossa, Elizabeth and I climbed to the top and Barbossa called down to his men, "Gentlemen the time has come! Our torment is nearin' it's end! Fer ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times and a hundred times again! Punished we were, the lot of us! Disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is." he kicked the lid of the stone chest, making Elizabeth and I jump back, "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save fer this!" he pointed at the piece Elizabeth was wearing, "Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods? And who's blood must yet be paid!?"

All the pirates pointed at Elizabeth, "Hers!"

Barbossa made Elizabeth lean over the chest, then he ripped the medallion from her neck and placed it in her right hand. He took a knife out of the chest and made a cut in the same hand.

"That's it?" she sounded hopeful.

"Waist not." was all Barbossa said, before squeezing her hand shut and holding it over the chest.

The medallion came out of Elizabeth's hand covered in her blood and fell in with the others. While I examined her wound all the pirates stood quietly waiting for the curse to be lifted.

Finally one of them asked, "Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different." a pirate I had heard called Ragetti commented.

"How do we tell?" another called Pintel asked.

Barbossa took out his pistol and shot him in the chest. Another pirate pointed out that he wasn't dead.

He nodded happily then looked up at Barbossa, "He shot me!"

"It didn't work! The curse is still upon us!" a pirate said angrily.

Barbossa looked at the blood on the knife and turned to Elizabeth, "You! Your father, what was his name!? Was your father William Turner!?"

_So Will's the one they're looking for!_

"No." Elizabeth said defiantly.

"Where's his child?" Barbossa took her by the shoulders and shook her, "Where's the child in who's veins flow the blood of William Turner!? Where!?"

When Elizabeth didn't answer he back handed her across the face and she fell down the back of the pile.

"You didn't have to be so rough with her!" I scolded.

"She wouldn't talk!" he was very angry.

_This curse is turning him into a monster!_

The crew thought that Barbossa had made a bad decision and they all stepped menacingly toward the pile, so Barbossa and I both pulled out our swords.

"If there be anyone here that want's ta challenge me let him speak!" Barbossa twirled his sword.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood! Just in case!" a pirate growled.

Barbossa looked behind us at the bottom of the pile and saw that Elizabeth was gone.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Find her!" he yelled.

All the men scattered. Barbossa and I followed the biggest group and found them talking to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked him.

"When you marooned me on that spit of land you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he smirked.

"Ah. Well I won't be makin' that mistake again. Gents, you'll all remember Cap'n Jack Sparrow." he mocked, "Kill 'im."

When Barbossa walked away, all guns pointed at Jack.

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" Jack sounded smug.

_He was watching?_

"Hold yer fire!" Barbossa said grudgingly, then he walked back over to Jack, "Ye know who's blood we need?"

"I know who's blood you need." Jack smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"So ye expect to leave us standin' on some beach with nothin' but a name and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa chuckled.

We were in his cabin on the Black Pearl. Barbossa was sitting at the table, I was sitting next to him, Jack was standing opposite us and the monkey was on his perch near the door.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, while you watch me sail away on my ship... and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack smiled.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of us standing on some beach, with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa didn't sound very happy.

"But I haven't committed mutiny, so my word's the one we'll be trusting. Although, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would 'ave an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny ol' world isn't it?" Jack took a bite of an apple.

Barbossa just grunted.

Jack offered him a bite of the fruit but just then the Bo'sun came in, "Captain, we comin' up on the Interceptor."

The monkey leaped onto the table and ran in front of Jack, making him jump.

We all headed up on deck and Barbossa took out his telescope to look at the other ship, but Jack stepped in front of him, "I'm havin' a thought here, Barbossa!"

He lowered the telescope and Jack expressed his idea, "What say we run up a flag a truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now ya see Jack, that's the attitude that lost ya the Pearl. People are easy ta search when they're dead!" Barbossa turned to the Bo'sun, "Lock 'im in the brig!"

As Jack was dragged away he handed the apple to Barbossa. He stared at it for awhile then tossed it away angrily. I saw barrels and crates being tossed off the other ship.

_What are they doing?_

"Make ready the guns!" Barbossa yelled to the crew, then he turned to the Bo'sun with a smirk, "And run out the sweeps."

Suddenly the Interceptor spun so that their starboard side was facing us.

"Hard to port!" Barbossa commanded.

We turned so that we were board to board with the other ship.

Barbossa pulled out his sword and thrust it into the air, "Fire!"

Both ships exchanged cannon fire. But the Interceptor wasn't using cannon balls... they appeared to be shooting silverware!

"Prepare ta board!" Barbossa yelled.

The next shot that came from the Pearl took out the mast of the other ship and it fell right next to Barbossa but he didn't even flinch.

_Wow he's brave!_ I smiled.

_Or stupid. _ My conscience said.

"Shut up!" I muttered.

"Bring me that medallion!" there was a wild light in Barbossa's eyes.

The monkey and half the men swung over to the other ship. Something caught my eye and I saw that Jack had escaped from the brig. He grabbed a rope and swung over to the Interceptor. After a few minutes the monkey came scurrying back across holding the medallion and Jack was following. But Barbossa stood at the other end of the mast and the monkey climbed onto his shoulder and handed over the medallion.

"Why thank ye Jack." Barbossa smiled.

"Your welcome." Jack was still perched on the mast.

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack." Barbossa informed him and the monkey grinned.

Jack frowned slightly and Barbossa held the medallion up calling to the crew, "Gents, our hope is restored!"

He ordered the crew of the Interceptor tied to the mast of the Pearl, and then they were made to watch as their ship was blown up.

Elizabeth slipped out from under the ropes and jumped on Barbossa screaming, "Will was on that ship!"

"Too bad." he shoved her away.

Just then a man climbed over the rail, "Barbossa!" he picked up a gun and pointed it at the pirates, "Elizabeth goes free!"

_He looks familiar..._

"Will!" I heard Elizabeth whisper.

_Yes! That is him!_

Barbossa turned around and started to walk toward Will, "What's in yer head boy?"

_I was gonna ask the same thing._

"She goes free!" Will insisted.

Barbossa stood right in front of the pistol and smirked, "You've only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleaded quietly.

Will jumped back up on the rail and pointed the gun at himself, "You can't. I can."

"Like that." Jack whispered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa sounded confused.

"No one, he's no one! Distant cousin of my aunts nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice." Jack explained hastily.

I rolled my eyes and listened to Will give the real explanation, "My name is Will Turner. Bootstrap Bill Turner was my father. His blood runs in my veins."

"It's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap come back to haunt us!" Ragetti sounded scared.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker!" Will threatened.

"Name yer terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa squinted.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anythin' else?" Barbossa was slightly annoyed.

I noticed Jack pointing at himself.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Will said.

Jack kept pointing at himself.

"Agreed." Barbossa grinned.

We sailed to a small island and Barbossa ordered Elizabeth to walk the plank.

I looked at him with a horrified expression, "Hector you can't do this!"

"Can't I now? I agreed she go free, but it was the boy who failed to specify when or where." he ended in a chuckle.

Will, who had been gagged was watching with angry expression.

"It does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine don't it lads? So I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go." Barbossa held out his hand.

Elizabeth ripped off the dress and threw it to him, "Goes with your black heart!"

Barbossa held it to his face, "Mmm, still warm."

"How would you know!? You can't feel anything!" I surprised myself by saying.

Barbossa looked at me, amazed I wasn't defending him.

"If you're going to maroon Elizabeth, you should do the same to me!" I didn't like being around him when he was acting cruel.

"But Sylvia..." Barbossa sounded hurt.

"I'm tired of being around heartless pirates!" I yelled and I meant almost all of it.

At that moment I saw a change in his piercing blue gaze. It suddenly turned to fire and he back handed me so hard that I was propelled into the mast. I hit my head and blacked out.

When I awoke, I was still on deck. I shot over to the rail and saw Elizabeth and Jack shrinking into the distance. I looked around for Barbossa but didn't see him.

_I can't believe he actually hit me!_

I started to get tears in my eyes.

_Then why do you want to see him?_ My conscience again.

_I want to tell him to let me go._

_No you don't. You know you still love him._

I made my way to the captain's cabin and opened the door. Barbossa was sitting at the table with his head in his hands and Jack the monkey was sitting quietly on his perch, looking at his master.

"That's the second time you've knocked me out." I said quietly.

When he turned around he looked tormented.

I rushed over to him and put my arms around his neck, "Hector what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I hit you, Sylvia." he was looking at the floor.

"No, I'm sorry for calling you a heartless pirate." I leaned my head against his.

"I don't mind being called a pirate." he smiled slightly.

"But you're not heartless. You have a very big heart." I hugged him tighter.

He started to get up, so I released him. He turned and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He put his chin on my head and I smiled into his coat. I was so glad that he was willing to hold me and I felt very sorry that he couldn't enjoy it too.

"Remember when we had that practice sword fight on the beach in Port Royal?" I looked up at him.

"How could I forget?" He chuckled.

"I think I almost killed you once or twice." I teased.

Barbossa just smiled down at me.

I stood on tip toe and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I don't see how ye can love someone like me." Barbossa smiled weakly.

"It's not your fault the curse gives you a short temper."

"I just wish I could control it." he looked away miserably.

I made him look back at me, "It will be over soon."

We hugged and then he asked, "Would ye like ta have dinner with me?"

"I'd love to." I smiled.

After he had ordered dinner, we went out on the balcony behind the cabin.

After some conversation, Barbossa took off one of his rings and knelt down on one knee, "Sylvia Emerald, will ye be me bride after the curse is lifted?"

_I can't believe it! He's actually proposing!_

"Of course I will." I grinned as he put the ring on my finger.

We walked back into the cabin arm in arm and I sat down to eat.

We talked about various things until I was done, then I stood up, "If you don't mind, I shall try to get a little sleep before going into the cave."

He just smiled and I went next door.


	7. Chapter 7

We all got into the skiffs and rowed into the cave at Isla De Muerta. Barbossa and I were standing on the gold hill with Will and the pirate that was holding him. Barbossa was about to cut Will when who should show up but Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Will whispered.

"It's not possible." Barbossa was amazed.

_This man is a magician!_

"Not probable." Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised." Jack informed him.

_Why is she marrying Norrington? I thought she loved Will._

"And you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really. Except for Elizabeth. Who is in fact a woman." Jack smiled.

"Shut up! Yer next!" Barbossa spat.

He started to slit Will's throat, but Jack interrupted, "You don't want to be doing that mate."

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa started to cut Will again.

"You're funeral." Jack said simply.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and looked at Jack, "Why don't I want to be doin' it!?"

"Because the HMS Dauntless, the pride of the royal navy, is floating just off shore. Waiting for you." Jack walked up the hill to us.

There were sounds of surprise among the men, but Jack kept talking, "Just hear me out mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do what they do best and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain. I'll sail under your command, give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as... Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack grinned.

"I suppose in exchange you'll want me not to kill the whelp!" Barbossa sounded somewhat angry.

"No no, by all means kill the whelp. But wait to lift the curse. Wait until the opportune moment." Jack seemed to exchange a look with Will.

"For instance." he picked up a few coins, "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every. Last. One." he punctuated each word by dropping a coin back in the chest.

"You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name!" Will tried to lunge at Jack but the pirate held him back.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"I want fifty percent of yer plunder." Barbossa stepped up to Jack.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. I'll buy you another hat. A really big one. Commodore?"

"We have an accord." Barbossa shook Jack's hand.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack called to the crew.

Barbossa glared at him and Jack realized his mistake, "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents... take a walk!" Barbossa grinned.

The crew laughed and started for the exit.

"Not to the boats?" Jack sounded confused.

Barbossa just looked at him.

_I hope Elizabeth will be alright._

Barbossa sat down at the bottom of the pile, I sat next to him, Will and his guard stood nearby, three other pirates were scattered throughout the cave and Jack was standing in front of another pile searching through it.

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa commented.

"Me I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid." Jack slowly walked away from the gold and grabbed one of the pirate's swords before kicking him into the water, he then tossed the sword to Will.

Barbossa and I both stood up and pulled out our swords. Jack pulled out his and started dueling with Barbossa. I noticed Will fighting the other four pirates.

_You really should help him._

For once I listened to my conscience and leaped to his side. We moved into the moonlight and they turned into skeletons. I swallowed hard. It was not a pretty sight because they still had some flesh hanging from them and they still had eyes and hair.

Will had just jammed a large goblet over the head of one when another knocked him to the ground and was about to stab him, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"You like pain!?" Elizabeth showed up out of no where and knocked the pirate out, "Try wearing a corset!"

I knocked down another pirate, "Now that you have help, I think I'll be going."

I heard Elizabeth call, "Who side are you on?"

I ran across to the other side of the cave where Barbossa and Jack had worked their way up some natural stairs.

When I got up to them Barbossa had just dropped his sword, "Ye can't beat me Jack."

Jack stuck him with the sword and Barbossa sighed. Then he pulled it out and impaled Jack, who backed up into the moonlight and became a skeleton. Barbossa and I just stared.

_I thought he wasn't cursed!_

"That's interesting." Jack studied his right hand, then he showed us the coin in his other hand, "Couldn't resist mate."

Barbossa lunged at him and became a skeleton himself. Jack knocked him down and he rolled down the steps. I jumped over him to duel with Jack but after a few moments he got past me continued to slash at Barbossa. We ran down the steps and he lunged at Jack again, but he ran away and Barbossa hit the wall of the cave.

"Sorry!" Jack called over his shoulder.

"No you're not!" I ran after him and we continued to fight.

Barbossa joined in again and Jack managed to knock him against a pile of gold in the moonlight.

"So what now Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgement day and the trumpet sounds? Hmm!?" Barbossa asked in his skeletal form.

_What about me!?_

"Or you could surrender." Jack suggested.

Barbossa lunged at him but Jack got around him and jumped onto the pile. We tried to slash at his feet but he jumped out of the way and ran.

Barbossa ran after him laughing menacingly, "Arr!"

They stood knee deep in a pool in front of the main gold pile and continued to fight. I went to help Will and Elizabeth string the other pirates together and blow them up with their own grenade. I was knocked into the water by the explosion but Will ran up to the stone chest and Elizabeth started over to help Jack.

While Barbossa was distracted by the explosion, Jack slit his hand and tossed the blood covered coin to Will. Barbossa took out his pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth. I heard a shot and looked up to see smoke coming from Jack's gun.

Barbossa looked back at Jack, "Ten years ya carry that pistol and now ye waist yer shot?"

"He didn't waist it!" Will stated and dropped two blood covered coins into the chest.

_No. Please no. This can't happen!_

Barbossa opened his coat to see blood coming from a hole in his chest.

"NO!" I shrieked and dragged myself out of the water to run to him.

"I feel!" he looked strangely happy, then in a second his expression changed to sadness, "Cold."

He fell against the pile of gold and an apple rolled out of his hand.

"No no no! You can't die!" I screamed and dropped to my knees next to him, I took his face in my hands, "You're going to be alright. You have to be! Please come back to me!" the last part ended in a sob as I looked into the lifeless eyes and I buried my face in his coat.

_Jack did this!_

I grabbed my sword, lunged at Jack screaming, "You killed him!"

But tears blurred my vision and I missed.

Dropping back next to Barbossa I pulled the pistol out of my belt and put it to my head.

"I'll be with you soon." I whispered.

Elizabeth took the pistol away from me, "Sylvia don't!"

"But I want to be with him. We were going to be married." my voice was hoarse from screaming.

"I'm so sorry Sylvia, but we have to go now." Elizabeth said quietly.

"No! I won't leave him!" I cried, hugging Barbossa.

"You have to!" Will grabbed me and dragged me sobbing from my lovers body.

Jack was just standing there seemingly frozen and I screeched at him, "Jack Sparrow if it's the last thing I do I swear I'll kill you for this!"

I had one last look at Barbossa as I was being dragged out. Then I fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and I were standing on the gallows.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you are..." the official began.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected.

The official continued, "... being punished for your commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited here with. Piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..."

"Ah yes." Jack chuckled and looked at the executioner who glared at him.

"... sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage,pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." the official finished with Jack's and started to read mine, "Sylvia Emerald..."

"Barbossa." everyone stared at me, but I continued quietly, looking at my ring, "By rights I would have been married by now, so you may as well call me by his name."

The official looked at the Governor, he nodded and the official started over, "Sylvia Barbossa, be it known that you are being punished for your commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being piracy. And for this crime you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." the official nodded to the executioner who placed nooses over my head and Jack's.

The drum roll started, then I saw a disturbance in the crowd and heard someone shout, "Move!"

At that moment the lever was pulled, Jack and I started to fall and I closed my eyes.

_Wait for me Hector._

I felt a sword underneath my feet, it had stopped me from falling. I saw Will run up onto the platform and start fighting the executioner. I slipped my head out of the rope and hopped off the sword, used it to slice through my bonds, pulled it out of the trap door and helped Will and Jack fight off the marines. We worked our way up to the battlement and were surrounded.

Norrington walked up and sneered at Will, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me!? By throwing in your lot with them!? They're pirates!" the Governor sounded shocked.

"And good people." Will insisted.

Jack nodded, looking around at the marines. I rolled my eyes.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will finished.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington sounded like he was talking to a child.

"It's right here. Between you and them." Will blinked.

Elizabeth stepped up beside us, "As is mine."

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons!" the marines didn't move on the Governor's order, so he tried again, "For goodness sake put them down!"

Norrington nodded and the marines lowered their guns, then he looked at Elizabeth sadly, "So this is where your heart truly lies?"

"It is." Elizabeth nodded.

Norington looked sadly at the ground.

"Well. I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack walked over to the governor, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" the governor just leaned away, so he went over to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack then looked at Elizabeth, " Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry." Elizabeth's expression was that of slight confusion, so he turned to Will, "Nice hat." Will smiled and Jack was about to say something to me but I interrupted.

"I'm coming too." I said simply.

Jack nodded and we started backing toward the edge, "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." he fell off the ledge.

I rolled my eyes and finished his sentence with a little extra added, "That you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and Sylvia Barbossa!" with that I dived after Jack.

When I came up I saw the Black Pearl coming around the other cliff. Jack and I swam toward it. We were swung on board by means of some rope and flung water all over everyone.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code?" Jack questioned his first mate Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines." Gibbs said smiling.

Someone handed Jack his hat and a female crew member put Jack's coat around his shoulders, "The Black Pearl is yours, Jack."

He walked over to the helm and put his hands on the wheel fondly.

He suddenly remembered he was being watched and yelled, "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" as the crew scurried around, he said quietly to himself, "Now... bring me that horizon."

Jack the monkey jumped onto my shoulder and I scratched his head, "I like you too, Jack."

"You do?" the human Jack looked surprised.

I glared at him and he looked embarrassed, "Oh." he looked away and muttered, "I hate that monkey."

"We don't care much for him either. Do we?" I whispered to the monkey.

The little creature chirped and shook it's head. I chuckled and looked out to sea, listening to the captain sing to himself as he sailed the ship into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Barf bags are available on request.<strong>


End file.
